Apologize
by LauraZabini
Summary: After 14 years she had enough and left him... What about their daughters? Disappointement, anger and broken hearts...DracoxGinny One-Shot
1. Draco, it's too late to apologize

It's too late to apologize by LauraZabini

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!It's all J.K. Rowlings!Just Maja and Helen,Nathan and Natalie,Jackie and Justin were my idea!

And the song "apologize" is from timbaland and one republic!!

Read and review!!

* * *

"Please Gin, don't do this to me!"

"Draco, you asshole! I'm leaving! There's no use to discuss this!" she said packing her trunk.

This discussion between the two was going for two hours now. Ginevra Weasley, well actually Ginevra Malfoy, has decided to leave her husband.They had been married for 14 years and she had enough.

"Please Gin, give me a second chance! I wanna fix all this!"

She stopped packing immidiately and glared at him. Finally she said:

"What do you want to fix? Our marriage? There's nothing to fix Draco! A second chance? I have given you a second chance years ago! I gave you you a third, fourth and a fifth chance! I'm sick of all this crap!"

"But-"

"There are no 'buts' Draco. You know exactly what you you've done wrong this time!"

"Actually no, I don't."

"O really? What was with the blonde whore with big breasts and a 'nice ass'? DRACO,YOU KISSED HER!!" she screamed.

"GIN,I WAS DRUNK! AND I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER!"

"I DON'T CARE WHETHER YOU WERE DRUNK OR NOT!! I'M LEAVING AND I'M TAKING THE KIDS WITH ME!"

Yes, her and Draco had two wonderful 14 years old twin-girls. Maja and Helen. Maja had the same platin blonde hair as Draco, but Helen in the other hand had inherited the red hair of her mother. Both girls had Draco's beautiful icy blue-almost grey-eyes.

Helen had also the same temper from her mother and was crazy about horses when she was a little kid. Once she'd drawn a pony -in Ginny's oppinon it looked like a overdrived frog- and was very proud when her mother told her that it was the most beautiful pony she'd ever seen. Helen was like a second Ginny, but she was lazy, like Draco sometimes.

Maja was the complete opposite. She was like a second Draco, only in a female form. She loved Quidditch and she was so happy when her Dad had bought her her first broom. The firebolt 2008, one of the fastest brooms in the world and she loved it. She wasn't as lazy as her twin-sister. Maja was creative and tried every day something new. She also loved music and was very smart. (A/N:ok,now back to the point when Ginny says that she'll take the kids with her :D)

"YOU- WHAT!? YOU WANT WHAT!?"

"I'm taking the kids and there's no chance to hinder me!"

"O nonononono! The kids are staying with me!"

"In your dreams Malfoy!"

"O no,in YOUR dreames Malfoy!" he responded.

"Good, if you want it this way! I'm taking Helen and you can keep Maja."

"Gin, you can't talk about our children like there some objects! And I don't want to lose you or Helen! Please Ginny, our family is the most important thing in my life! Please, stay."

"Draco, as much as I want to stay, I just can't! I can't stand another disapointment! And you're lying Draco. Your job is more important to you than your own family."

"That's not true Ginny. My job was never and won't ever be more important than my three girls!"

"O yeah? AND WHERE WERE YOU ON THE TWIN'S BIRTHDAY LAST YEAR? O-DON'T ANSWER! I KNOW! YOU WERE AT WORK! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN MY GRANDMUM DIED HALF A YEAR AGO? AT WORK! YOU EVEN NOTICED AFTER TWO WEEKS THAT SOMETHING WAS WRONG! YOUR WORK WAS ALWAYS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR FAMILY!"

"I WORKED MUCH, YES I DID, BUT I ONLY DID FOR MY FAMILY! I WANTED YOU TO HAVE A BETTER LIFE THAN YOU HAD IN YOUR CHILDHOOD! I DIDN'T WANTED YOU TO WORRY ABOUT MONEY!"

"I NEVER CARED FOR YOUR BLOODY MONEY! ALL I WANTED FOR ME AND THE KIDS WAS TO BE LOVED BY YOU!" she screamed and headed trough the door with a suitcase in each hand.

"Gin, come back! GIN!" he shouted, but she didn't listen.

She went down the stairs with a following Draco behind her.

"Gin,I-"

"Save your breath Draco."

"But-"

"No buts."

"I lov-"

"Don't say you love me, 'cause we both know you're lying!"

"But,I really love-"

"Would you do me a favor and SHUT UP!?" she shouted the last part of the sentence.

"No, I won't! Please Gin, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Draco, it's too late to apologize!"

"But-"

"I said it's too late to apologize! It's just too late."

"Ginny, I need you! I would take a killing curse for you!"

"Draco, I love you, really, I do. I just can't live with you any longer."

Tears threatened to fall. Ginny had no control over herself. She knew that it would break her heart if she'd leave him.

He was hearing what she said,but he just couldn't make a sound. He needed her. He couldn't imagine a life without her.

She was expecting him to say something, but he didn't.

"MAJA! HELEN! COME DOWN!"

The two pretty girls headed down the stairs.

"What's up mum?Why are you shouting?"

"Maja, they're shouting for almost three hours now." Said Helen annoyed by her sister.

"Sorry, I just put off the silencing charm of my room."Maja responded annoyed as well.

"You're not allowed to use magic outside th school! I wonder why the ministry didn't send you an owl." Ginny said to her daughter seriously.

"Oh, that's because I used dad's wand. I'm not as stupid as I look like! And anyway, who cares?" Maja said with her typical Malfoy-smirk.

She was in Slytherin, like her father. Her and Blaise Zabini's daughter Natalie were best friends. Natalie and her brother Nathan, who was a year older than Maja and Natalie, were in Slytherin as well.

Helen was in Gryffindor, like her mother. She and her sister didn't get along mostly the time, but they cared for each other. Helen was best friend with Jackie Weasley, who was her cousin as well. Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood 14 years ago too, and so did Harry and Hermione. Their son Justin Potter was one of the most popular guys at Hogwarts, the school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, but Maja wasn't interesed. But she knew that her twinsister had a crush on him for two years now.

"Well, I do! Now go and pack your stuff, we're moving to granny Molly!" Ginny said to her daughters.

"Who moves to granny and why?" The twins asked in same time. They were always doing this when they wanted to annoy their mother. She hated it, because her brothers Fred and Goerge had done this every day when she still lived at the Burrow.

"You two and me."

"And what's with Dad?" Maja asked looking over to her father.

"My loyer will send him a owl with the divorce papers in a few days."

The twins looked shocked at their parents."Are you kidding or something?" asked Helen.

"No,I'm completely serious!" answered Ginny.

"Gin, please! Stay! I don't know what I'm going to do when you're gone!" Draco pleaded his wife. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"I told you it's too late to apologize. C'mon girls."

Helen burst into tears and ran up the stairs of Malfoy Manor to pack her things and Maja followed her.

"Do you have to destroy our family?"he asked her sadly.

"You have destroyed her a long time ago." Was her answer.

"Gin, listen. I probably got drunk yesterday at Neville's wedding and I can't even remember kissing that girl. I admit that it was a mistake what I've done! But please, don't leave me! I love you!"

The two discussed again, when the twins came down, both carrying each a suitcase. Helen's eyes were red and puffy from crying, but on Maja's face wasn't a single tear. She was always so strong and she never showed weakness in front of anyone. She never cried.

"Here Helen. Please send me a few letters till the end of the summerholidays. I'll miss you." Maja said while she gave her sister the suitcase she was holding, and a tight hug.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked a very furious Ginny.

"I'm not leaving. I'm staying with Dad at the manor." Answered Maja coolly.

"Stop teasing me ang go pack your things!" Ginny raised her voice. She'd never raised her voice before at one of her daughters, but Maja wasn't impressed.

"No, I'm not going to move." Maja said to her mother coldly.

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT I-" But Draco cut her off.

"Gin, if she wants to stay then let her!"

"Fine Draco, fine! Then it's like in the old times, isn't it? Gryffindors against Slytherins. Maja, you know you're always welcomed to the Burrow and the new house we're going to buy."

Before she appareted with a suitcase in one and Helen's hand in her other hand,she had hugged Maja and had given Draco one last kiss on his right cheek. Draco could have sworn that he saw a tear falling down on Ginny's left cheek the second before she appareted and it broke his heart even more.

_Easter holidays_

"Hey Dad, do you want to play quidditch?" Maja asked her father.

He was reading the Daily Prophet and turned around to face his daughter. She was wearing her Slytherin-quidditchrobe she brought with her. She was the Slytherin seeker.

"Quidditch it is." Said Draco with a smile.

Draco and Maja played Quidditch for almost 4 hours. The first time in her life Maja won against her father.

"You're getting better and better." Said a very exhausted Draco while he made pizza for them.

"And I have to admit that you're not out of form old man!" she responded jockingly.

"HEY!I'm not THAT old!I'm only 34!" They laughed. After a few minutes Draco finished the pizza. They ate and Draco asked:

"How's your sister doing? The last time I saw her was on Christmas!"

"Oh, she's doing great. In our last Transfiguration essey she got a great mark."

"And what about you?" he asked raising an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Me? Well…um…I-got-a-really-really-bad-mark-and-I'm-sorry!" Maja said a way too fast.

"You- What? Why? Usually you're doing excellent at school!"

"Yeah Dad, I know, but all these things with quidditch, homework, Nathan, homework and quidditch-"

"Ok, ok, hold on! Nathan?"

"The guy I'm dating in the moment."

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT!? YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO DATE A GUY!!"

"Dad…I'm turning 15 in May, so…and you know very well who Nathan is! He's a fifth year SLYTHERIN and the son of Blaise Zabini, your best friend!"

Draco didn't say anything for a few moments."Does he treat you right? Does he behave?"

"Yes and yes." she answered rolling her eyes.

"Have you slept with him?"

"DAD!!"

"What? I just asked." He said seriously.

"Can I turn on the radio?" Maja asked.

"Sure."

Maja loved Muggle-music. It was much more interesting than "The Weird Sisters" or the other bands from the wizarding world.

"_**And now a song of Timbaland and One Republic! Apologize!"**_ said a male voice from the radio.

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...  
_

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothing new - yeah yeah  
I loved you with the fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
\"Sorry\" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late whoa...  
It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-_

_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off...the ground_

The song reminded Draco of Ginny…and all the pain…He didn't know why, but he loved that song.

"It's a nice song, isn't it Dad?"

"Yeah,it's beautiful."

They went to the living room and sat on a big black leather couch. They stared into the fireplace and after a while Maja fell asleep with her head rested on her father's shoulder.

Somehow Draco knew that everything would be ok...

A/N: Et voilà! This was my second fanfic! I'm terribly sorry for all the grammar mistakes, but Azey, a good friend of mine, who is American and who helpes me with my grammar, was ill and she couldn't correct the grammar mistakes and so I posted it with all its mistakes. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it! plz leave me a **review**


	2. Author's note

_**Heya guys!!**_

_**As you see I'm still alive :D ok, now big surprise!! I'm writting on the sequel of "apologize" !! I'm quite sure it'll spoil the whole work of apologize, but wtf :D i had SO many ideas and i just had to write a story about it. I'll post it in a week or so. big hugs to everybody who reads and reviews my stories!!**_

_**LAURA**_


End file.
